Digi Hallows Eve
by Ringtailer720
Summary: The Halloween adventures of the second season digidestined. Under revision.
1. Default Chapter

Here I am, the writer of fanfics no one reads(Or at least reviews).  
  
Anyway, since I am in a digimon mood, and seeing as how it takes me to write complete fics, I'm posting a Halloween fic for you.  
But I have to warn you, you could DIE of laughter from reading this (I'm not going to bash anyone in this fic, no matter how stupid I think they are).  
  
As disclaimers go, I do not own Digimon, thier friends, and anyone associated with them. So all lawers, Stop Calling Me Already!  
  
Oh, and I'm just basing the setting description on what happens around my area at fall. I have no clue what happens in Japan. I don't even think they have geese in Japan, but I can't write about places I haven't been.  
  
Digi nickname for Digimon  
  
Um, Angemon Rules!!!  
  
oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo  
  
The bright orange sun slowly sat behind orange tinted trees as the scent of fallen leaves filled the air. Geese honked as they flew above in the crisp air. However, the silence could only last so long.  
  
Davis walked down the street, Demiveemon in his arms. Upon seeing what looked like a Bakemon in the window of a store, the little blue Digi did the only reasonable thing...  
  
"AGGGGGGGG!!! A DIGIMON'S ESCAPED THE DIGIWORLD!!!" Davis looked down as Demiveemon crawled down the front of his jacket.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY JACKET!!! Demiveemon! Stop! It's just a decoration! QUIT TICKLING ME!!!"  
  
T.K. heard shouting from outside the costume store he was in, and, putting two and two together, he realized what was going on.  
  
"Izzy warned us all that this might happen." He said to Patamon, who was busy trying on a top hat.  
  
"What T.K.?" the little orange-and-white Digi asked, just before the hat slipped over his eyes.  
  
T.K. smirked as Patamon tried to pull off said hat. "Izzy told us to prep you for the Halloween decorations, because you might assume that they're evil Digimon and attack, or in his case, get spooked out."  
  
"But I can tell if they're Digimon or not."  
  
T.K. shot a glance at Patamon, who had returned to trying on hats. He was right, but everyone knew that Patamon was different from the other Digimon since he beat Devimon four years ago.  
  
"I know." 'That's why I didn't tell you.'  
  
Davis stormed into the store, holding the struggling Demiveemon at least an arm's length away from him.  
  
"T.P. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you getting a costume at Cotume Craze too??"  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm more or less just browsing for now." T.K. turned twards Davis as Davis spotted Patamon trying on masks.  
  
"Is this your way of trying to get Patamon used to 'Evil' Halloween decorations, T.J.?"  
  
"Nope. This is T.K.'s way of letting me have fun." Both boys looked at Patamon as he put on a werewolf mask.  
  
"I would have thought that you, as Angemon, would be out to destroy all the spooky scary 'Digimon'." Davis emphasised the last word, as a bony, slimy arm reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Letting out a high-pitched scream, Davis jumped behind T.K.  
  
"You know Davis, Patamon/Angemon isn't stupid enough to fall for Halloween pranks, unlike you." Matt came out from between the costumes on the rack, wearing a trick glove on his left arm. T.K. and Patamon were rolling with laughter, while Matt smirked at the color creeping up on Davis's face.  
  
"Ha-ha!! You fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Tai laughed as he fell out of the costume rack.  
  
"You should know, I always get even for anyone picking on my brother, or insulting his Digimon's intelligence level."  
  
"Yea. But Matt and I almost died in there waiting for someone to come in so we could do that." Tai commented, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
"We tried to spook Angemon, but he didn't even flinch."  
  
"He told us that we'd have to do better than that to frighten him."  
  
"You guys just got lucky. Demiveemon had me down to my last nerve." Davis took notice of the fainted blue Digi on the floor. He bent down and woke him up. "You guys almost gave my Digimon a heart attack."  
  
D-D-DAVIS!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Demiveemon shouted, pointing at somthing behind Davis. Davis turned around and came nose to nose with two bloody, almost-fleshless faces.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" Davis, color drained from his face, jumped behind Tai, Matt, and T.K.; who were suppressing laughter.  
  
Davis sweatdropped nervously as the two ghouls and his 'bodyguards' fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Man! Are you gullible, Davis!!" Matt managed to get out between laughs.  
  
Yea! Twice in a row!!"  
  
Davis blushed furiously as the two ghouls turned out to be Gabumon and Agumon in masks.  
  
"You guys could wake the dead." All eyes turned to the front of the store and focused on a familiar Digidestined.  
  
"Ken? You're shopping for Halloween costumes?"  
  
"No, I'm getting a tux for my cousin's bar mitzvah. Of course I'm getting a costume. I'm throwing a Halloween party. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course we remember. You gave us the invites personally." Tai replied, pulling off the rest of Agumon's costume.  
  
"So Ken, what are you going to be?" Davis asked, his heart finally calming down.  
  
"I'm not telling, but you have to promise not to freak out when you see it."  
  
"Well wittle Davis here might take it seriously." Matt mocked, pulling on Davis's cheeks like an old grandmother would, and getting a few snickers from Tai.  
  
"I have a lot more supplies to get for the party and such. See you in school." The bell over the door jingled as Ken left the store. All was silent fou a few seconds before things resumed.  
  
"Hey Matt, what are the odds that we can spook Joe like this?" Tai questioned his partner-in-crime.  
  
"Joe says he's allergic to fake fur and costume stores."  
  
"I doubt it. It's probably an excuse to get out of a scare."  
  
"Matt, Tai, listen. I think that if we can't bring the Joe to the spooks, we bring the spooks to the Joe." Davis added his two cents.  
  
"Great idea, Davis." Without another word, Davis, Tai and Matt bought all the horrific stuff they could and began their trip.  
  
"T.K. You in?" T.K. took a look at Patamon's 'puppy eyes of doom' and declined. So the three stooges set off on 'Operation: Spook-em'.  
  
"I wonder what costume Ken's picked out." T.K. wondered out loud to himself. His eyes took notice of Patamon's pause and gave his Digimon a questioning look.  
  
"What's up, Patamon?"  
  
"I know what Ken's costume is, T.K."  
  
To Be Continued...

Please note that the above is not bashing of any sort to any characters. I already have an idea for chapter two as far as that goes (And it's hilarious as heck!!).  
  
And I bet a lot of you know what Ken's costume is. So if you want to tell me what it is anyway, go ahead. You are probably 99.9 repeating right anyway.


	2. Yolei's Revenge on the Pumpking

This is Digi Hallows Eve chapter two. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter, and guessed the costume. It might be a while for the next chapter to be posted; I have a vague idea of what I'm going to write for it. If anyone has ideas, they can notify me by reviews, and I'll consider all of them; I might put most of them in anyway.  
  
I'll also take a moment to say that I started writing this for fun, and I couldn't go online when I wrote it. I just thought it would be fun to write a Digimon Halloween story. I wasn't aiming for perfection. Personally, I find it funny. I wouldn't have posted it unless I found it good.  
  
As I stated before, Digimon is not mine. (I wish Patamon/Angemon was, though ;-) )  
I hope that you all keep reviewing and laughing your butts off.  
  
Please note that a lot of these characters live in apartments. I'm only putting some if not all of them in houses for certain reasons. Some of the characters may seem ooc, but I try to keep to the show.  
  
baka means idiot. I learned this as a result of reading fanfics.  
  
oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo  
  
The next afternoon, Joe was raking leaves in his front lawn. It was sunny, but chilly enough to need a light jacket. Without warning, a being of the most evil kind jumped out of the leaves.  
  
"RRROOARR!!" Emitting his battle cry of doom, Gomamon tackled Joe from the bottom of the leaf pile.  
  
"AGGGG!!! Gomamon!!! I almost had a heart attack!!" Joe cried out as he fell backwards into another pile of leaves directly behind him.  
  
"Sorry Joe. I thought you could lighten up."  
  
"Do you know how long it's gonna take me to rake them back into a pile?"  
  
Joe was drawn out of his rant by what looked like a drunken scarecrow bumbling twards him. Joe looked at it curiously before replying to the question in its mind.  
  
"Great costume, Tai. What's the occasion this time?"  
  
"Aw Joe, I'd never prank you." Tai pulled off the straw hat.  
  
"Remember last year when we were on the haunted hayride and you pretended to be one of the attractions and came at me with a knife?"  
  
"Oh, Joe. I've set aside the old traditions this year."  
  
Gomamon turned upon hearing something in the bushes behind him and turned his head in curiosity...  
oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo  
Yolei stared at the object on the table, butcher knife in hand.  
  
"You thought you all could mock me after what happened last year....and the year before that... and all the years before that. But you have never faced Yolei Inoue before. DIE EVIL THING!! DIE!!"  
  
Yolei vollied a collection of stabs into the orange pumpkin in front of her, as Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Cody sweatdropped.  
  
"I'd tell her that I don't think that's the proper way to carve pumpkins, but she still has that knife in her hands." Hawkmon said to Armadillomon, who was sneaking a piece of pumpkin into his mouth.  
  
"Take that! And that! And that!" While Yolei was massacering the orange fruit/vegetable, Cody went to the front door and returned with T.K. and Patamon.  
  
"What is she doing?" T.K. whispered to Cody as he noticed the 'stabbing bag' of Yolei's.  
  
"She's exacting her revenge for all the pumpkin carving accidents the years before."  
  
"Does she know that's not the right way to carve Jack-o-Lanturns?" Patamon asked the still-sweatdropping Armadillomon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Have you done them before?" Inquired Hawkmon.  
  
"I did one at T.K.'s and one at Matt's."  
  
"OWCH! Not again!" All three digimon looked up to see Yolei holding a nicked thumb in her mouth.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I only nicked my thumb, unlike two years ago."  
  
"I'm suprised that your mom and dad haven't banned you from carving pumpkins." The instant he said it, Hawkmon regretted it.  
  
"What....?!?" Yolei slowly turned from the pumpkin remains, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Before she could begin her tirade, she was interrupted by a scream from outside. The occupants of the Inoue kitchen dashed twards the exit.  
  
"AAAGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" Tai, Davis, and Matt ran like a bat out of heck down the center of the empty road, their digimon not far behind. Gomamon was perched haphazardly on Agumon's head.  
  
"You think you can get away with tricking me this year? You'd be wrong, bakas!!" A not-so-Joe Joe (A/N:Yes I did mean it that way) chased after them, waving a rake in a dangerous way above his head.  
  
"What's he mean by that?" Yolei asked as all the people on the porch sweatdropped.  
  
"Every year since we met, my brother and Tai would get together to do some 'haunting', and Joe was always a worthy target. I can remember last year on the haunted hay ride."  
  
"It looks like Joe finally cracked."  
  
"I wonder what the prank was." Cody half asked, half stated.  
  
"It probably has something to do with what they're wearing." Patamon pointed out the costume Matt had on. It was a skin-colored body suit with many realistic bloody gashes. Gabumon had smears of equally realistic blood all over his face dripping out his mouth and nose. Davis's 'prank suit' was identical to Matt's, and Veemon and Agumon were identical to Gabumon.  
  
"I think they went a little far. Pretending to be gored to death by your Digimon isn't something to joke around with." Cody remarked in his usual way.  
  
"I always tell Matt that he needs to ease up on the jokes. Take it simple like yesterday evening." T.K. replayed the whole incident of last night in the costume store."  
  
"...That was when Ken showed up."  
  
"Really? What he have to say?" Yolei asked, tears of laughter still in her eyes.  
  
"He told us that we shouldn't be startled by his costume."  
  
"Huh. Wonder why..." Yolei pushed her glasses up a little.  
  
"Cody, can us Digimon join you tonight on the haunted hay ride thingie?" Armadillomon asked, detouring everyone off the previous discussion.  
  
"Sure. No one said we couldn't bring 'stuffed animals'." Yolei butted in.  
  
"We can't go anywhere with out you, just in case." T.K. turned his eyes to his digimon, who now was perched on his hat. "Don't stay as Angemon for long though. We might get kicked out."  
  
"Sure, as long as Myotismon doesn't show up with his ghosts, we'll be fine."  
  
"...Why do you say that?"  
  
"It is his favorite holiday, and he probably has something planned at some point."  
  
T.K. couldn't quite place it, but the way Patamon said it made him wonder if Patamon knew more than he let on...  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark place in the Digiworld...  
  
"Yes, YES!!! My plan is completed!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
To be continued....  
oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo  
Cliffhanger ending, I think. It's just a small tidbit for you all to chew on. Review and I'll continue this story. I plan on posting the whole thing by Halloween.  
  
I might also post more stuff, I'm just not sure yet.  
  
Ringtailer 


	3. The Hayride gets Haunted

Sorry this is late; I was searching for more Halloween-type fics in There are others who have written them. I also have had a writer's block for good ideas lately. I've only gotten one suggestion for Kari's costume, but the suggestions are still being accepted until the party at Ken's. Any other ideas???  
  
I also got an idea after watching a small amount of Halloween shows; a movie on the Disney channel (I don't own that.). It could potentially turn into a prequel-hinter. More info on that TBA.  
  
A/N: Please also note that I'm upping the rating for blood and possibly other parts related to that topic. No other warnings except for the MILD to EXTREME 'blood and gore' are needed. No one dies. I will give notice when this story becomes good for younger people again.  
  
Now for the disclaimer: I've got few things, but Digimon is something I and about a million others can only dream of having.  
  
Flames are not accepted, as I have given nessesary warning. I will use them to torch my teachers' paperwork.  
  
And one more thing: The original digimon are going to be able to digivolve all the way. I'll also add some original digimon to fit the plot.  
  
There. Kari had finally finished her halloween costume. She carefully hung her 'magnum opus' on a hook on her wall and stood back to admire her work.  
  
"Kari, hurry up or we'll be late for the hayride... Wow! You made that?" Tai pointed to the beautifully handmade costume.  
  
"Yup. Now let's grab our digimon and head out." Both children/teens pulled on a sweater and left.

"Where have you been?" Davis demanded, the brother and sister of the team finally at the drop off spot.  
  
"Oh Kari," Yolei teased, "Davis thought some sort of monster ate you." Davis let out a defiant "Hey", before Ken and Cody interrupted him.  
  
""Two things, Davis; One: she has a digimon with her, and two:..."  
  
"Let's just get the ride over." Cody looked his normal serious self and turned twards the wagon they were all to ride. That included the original eight with their digimon/'dolls', including Mimi and Palmon, and the newer four.  
  
"You punks ridin' or what?" questioned the burly driver who looked like a scarecrow sourly, and who reeked of smoke and other unpleasant things.  
All of the digidestined managed to squeeze onto the small, hay-covered wagon; with some brave souls hanging their legs off.  
  
T.K. felt Patamon clench his hat tighter in his tiny fists, anticipating something maleviolent in the woods. The poor digimon was probably the most tense of them all. In fact, he'd been tense since this morning. With a little difficulty, T.K. managed to pry his digimon off and hug him gently to his chest. Patamon gripped his thumbs tightly.  
  
The wagon jerked forward and began to creep slowly into the dark woods. A few of the others, digimon included, let out a giggle or two. Davis quietly bragged to anyone who was listening about how he wouldn't be scared by anything. T.K., however, was watching out for whatever made Patamon this nervous.  
  
They came slowly over the top of the hill, where they spotted two horrificly deformed humanoid pigs. They hacked away at body parts, splattering blood everywhere. The tractor stalled every couple of seconds, getting the beastly butchers' attentions. T.K. felt Patamon's heartbeat increase as one of the butchers walked menacingly towards them, knife in hand.  
  
He swung the knife, and just barely missed getting Davis's ear. A few drops of blood from the knife hit T.K. on the cheek while Davis let out a whimper. Patamon's whimper caught T.K.'s attention. He looked down at the drop that had dripped onto his digimon's head from his cheek. Patamon was obviously scared of something.  
  
The wagon creeped on farther into the forest as the fur on T.K.'s digimon rose and refused to do otherwise. Now T.K. worried. He glanced around at the others; no one really seemed to notice anything wrong. Some began gigiling again as they spotted the next attraction: a guy wearing a mask and weilding a chainsaw that was creating blue sparks. The guy glanced at the 'travellers' and began advancing slowly towards the stalled tractor.  
  
T.K. tried to get a better look at this guy, who just didn't seem human. Apparently having a metal mask and looking around Angemon's height, the guy was clad in black leather and silver chains, with a hood/cape combo shading the top of his mask. Patamon gripped his thumbs tighter in an attempt to get T.K.'s attention.  
  
"What Patamon?" The digimon just looked up and indicated the blood on T.K.'s cheek, the look of terror in his eyes.  
  
"These special effects are real; that monster is a digimon."  
  
With his horrible secret exposed to the entire group, the digimon let out a laugh which resembled the sound of scraping metal. He flung the cape into the air, revealing blue flames for hair, and revved the chainsaw loudly.  
  
"I am SkullMeramon, an ultimate-level digimon." The digimon screeched. "I've been sent by my master to destroy the meddling angels and their humans. (A/N: Sounds so much like Scooby Doo, which I also don't own.) My attack is Metal Fireball, and I use it with deadly accuracy."  
  
"You want to fight the angels? Then that's just what your gonna get!!" Patamon shouted, as he digivolved. The forest itself was lit up with Angemon's heavenly glow. He glanced around at the trees, knowing how difficult they were to fly around; that one wrong move would cost him a wing, and the fight.  
  
Soon he was joined by Angewomon, who eyed the evil digimon behind her mask.  
  
"Behind you!!!" the champion-level angel shouted, detecting the approach of other reinforcements.  
  
Three of the humanoid pigs jumped from the bushes, throwing off their butcher outfits to reveal outfits of leather, spikes, and chains.  
  
"We're Boarmon, ultimate-level digimon who relentlessly pound our opponents into the ground with our Hog Grenade attacks." The 'three little pigs' pulled out two grenades each, now ready to take on Digmon and Zudomon.  
  
A bone-chilling wailing ehcoed throughout the forest before a blue-green and white ghost floated into the battlefields.  
  
"They call me Bancheemon, an ultimate digimon with the power to paralize my opponents with my Banchee Shriek attack." Lillymon and Garudamon floated/flew, ready to fight, before the phantom digimon.  
  
Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon got in front of the two angels, indicating that they would fight SkullMeramon. Bakemon floated into the clearing, ready to fight for the enemy.  
Angemon caught a glimpse at a sleek black digimon jumping from tree to tree before landing gracefully on its feet. It was a jet-black humanoid cat with yellowy-green eyes, who was similar to Gatomon, only much taller and just slightly more masculine. He wore an emerald green vest with black trimming, and green jeans to match the vest. A yellow gem glittered from a green collar around his neck.  
  
"I'm Jaguaromon, a mythical cat digimon who is an expert kleptomaniac and enjoys midnight strolls during the full moon. My attacks are Onyx Claw, Jagged Slash, and Moonlight Sonata, and I'm borderline Mega."  
  
Another digimon, a female humanoid, flew into the clearing on a small neon pink cloud. She wore a tight seductive black dress with slits reaching her hips, and a witch hat with neon pink trimming and heavily blackened eyelids. Under one of her arms she carried a black book with more pink trimming, and she carried a wand of similar colors in her other hand. Raven-colored hair streamed down her back to her waist. Behind her followed swarms of Bakemon, which any other digimon without opponents rushed to fight.  
  
"I'm Hexmon, another borderline Mega digimon who's skills are non-conformist but deal with eliminating my enemies. I use the Binding Spell, Chaos Magic, and Dimentional Shield attacks to annoy and destroy my enemies."  
  
Jaguaromon purred/roared seductivly, pointing and winking at Angewomon, who sweatdropped at this.  
  
"Excuse me," Angemon glared, "THAT'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!"  
  
""Oooh!! Do I make you jealous?" The other male purred, giving his paw a lick. Angemon growled at this, before Exveemon got involved.  
  
"Hey!! She's mine!!" He shouted, punching a Bakemon in the face. "You two leave her alone!!!"  
  
Angewomon sweatdropped more as the three guys began arguing about the rights of the female.  
  
"GUYS!!!! We're suppost to fight each other, as in, we three gang up on you." The female pointed at the male cat, who purred innocently and replied, "Who? Me?"  
  
Meanwhile, the other digimon were having just as much difficulty as them.  
  
"Hog Grenades!!!" The three Boarmon shouted, launching their attacks at Digmon, Zudomon, and now Shurimon.  
  
"You missed, you pigs!!!" Digmon retorted.  
  
"Then have some of our Noxious Gas attacks!!" The three piggies did just what they said, and stunk up the surrounding forest.  
  
"Oh, that's just not right." Shurimon commented, trying not to smell the offending odor.  
  
"Ugh, you guys have no decency!!" Digmon looked shocked, horrified, and sick at the same time.  
  
"Eeeewwww!!!" Zudomon and Yolei held their noses, pinching their eyes shut.  
  
"You think it's better up here?!?" Angemon asked, completely revulted.  
  
"Jeeze!! You're suppost to kill THEM, not take us out as well!!!" Jaguaromon looked pissed.  
  
One of the Boarmon was knocked backwards under the place where Hexmon had slapped Angewomon into a tree.  
  
"Oooohhh!!! You just can't get THAT kind of coverage in the Digiplayboy magazines!!!"  
  
Angewomon glared angrily down at him. "What...did you say???" She seethed, readying an arrow. Angemon and Jaguaromon, who were both pounding the lights out of each other, looked even more pissed off than they were before.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE AN ALLY, YOU'RE STILL GONNA DIE FOR THAT!!!!" Jaguaromon jumped towards the unlucky Boarmon, claws extending farther. "Onyx Claw!!!"  
  
Oddly enough, the Boarmon's digital energy was sealed within a container that was strapped around Hexmon's waist.  
  
"What's the container for?" Angewomon asked, slapping Hexmon across the face.  
  
"Why doesn't your team crush some more of our allies, and then we'll talk, sweetie." Her opponent yanked on her long blonde hair, causing the female angel to cry out and give her attacker a nasty line of scratches on her face.  
  
A few minutes passed as the enemy digimon were zapped one by one into the container until the only ones left were Jaguaromon and Hexmon.  
  
"We have you two cornered, there's nowhere else to run." Garudamon said as the remaining enemy digimon stood in the center of the group. "What???"  
  
Hexmon had her head down, and was begining to laugh to herself, before she laughed into the night air. "You foolish Digidestined think you've beaten us? You didn't think that we WANTED you to attack the 'pawns' we've set up?" She held up the container, which was glowing a bright neon pink color. "You were setting yourself up for a fall from the start. This container of collected Digimon data is all I need to unleash my ultimate attack: The Chaos HellDragon."  
  
She pulled the lid off the container and aimed it in no particular direction. "This dragon will kill everything within a 50km radius; digimon or not. All I have to do is chant the incantaton to release it."  
  
Eyes glowing pink, she chanted the Latin spell as the opened container started glowing.  
  
"We have to stop her!!!" Angewomon shouted.  
  
"Hand of Fate!!!" The attack from behind her hit the glowing mass, and the two energies began warping the atmosphere around it.  
  
"You...YOU IMBICILE!!! That attack's created a dimentional rift. We'll all be sucked in!!" Jaguaromon shouted, the tearing sound increasing in volume.  
  
"At least we have the honor of taking you with us!! He's saving the world from the likes of you." Tai shouted.  
  
"Tai! Screw the world! I wanna LIVE!!!" Davis shouted. (An Iron Giant quote changed a little. I don't own it.)  
  
Everyone screamed as they were sucked into the portal to wherever it went.

Ken woke up groggily, his head throbbing.  
  
"Wh..where are we?" He looked around to see his friends and their digimon laying around them, most in their rookie forms. "Guys!! Wake up!!"  
  
The other Digidestined slowly woke up from their positions; the oddest of which were T.K. and Kari's positions under the wings of their angel digimon.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Tai asked as everyone sat up.  
  
"Besides almost being smothered by Angemon's wing, I'm fine."  
  
"Helllooo, children!!" The digidestined turned toward the sound of the voice, which came from a mirror in the center of a large, dark, and gloomy room.  
  
"Gennai?! What happened? You're... OLD; again!!!" Mimi commented.  
  
"Yes. I used up my youth energy to transport you here safely. Now that that's out of the way, I have a favor to ask of you...." he paused. "Dealing with your location."  
  
Anyway, how'd you guys like this chapter? Which enemy did you like the most? (By the way, I own Jaguaromon, Hexmon, Boarmon, and Bancheemon as far as I know.) What should Jaguaromon's fate be??? What does Gennai have planned???  
  
All ideas and comments are kindly asked to be submitted, for they will help me. Also, any costume ideas for anyone besides Ken will be looked over carefully.  
  
Ringtailer


	4. Enter Northern Gatehouse

I'm baack! I've got stuff relating to school to do, and about 3 ideas dealing with Halloween fanfics. Technicly speaking, I'm procrastinating (Bad me!). Anyways, this chapter and possibly the next will be about the same length as the last one. I really hope that everyone can get into the Halloween mood if it's their tradition. I know I'll be going trick-or-treating (Yes, I'm a teen, but I just want the free candy!)  
  
The disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, part or in whole. I'm only writing this fic about them. Please don't flame; It's not nice.  
  
I also don't like the 'H' word, but I have to use it. There will also be a major T.K. rant to Davis in this fic, so it may offend any fans of Davis; I'd advise anyone against that to skip that part and continue later on. This is followed by a Matt Rant addressed to the same character.  
  
Please, Please keep reviewing; it lets me know that someone's reading this. Any ideas are helpful.  
I need major help revamping the genre; It'll be humor still, but I need help choosing a second genre.  
  
Also, the monster shouldn't be Boarmon, because I found proof that one already exists (I haven't found a picture of one yet). So if you do/did read that chapter, just make a mental note that it's Porkmon. About the only ones I do own are Jaguaromon and (maybe)Hexmon.  
  
Sorry if the spacing is off; there are just too many gaps that needed to be closed.  
  
""""""o"""""o""""""""o""""""""""(Chapter 4)"""""""o""""""""o""""""""o"""""""""o""""""""o"""""""""o""  
  
"Just a few questions for the old geezer:" Davis began, "Where are we, why are we here, where are the evil dudes, who were those digimon working for, and.......that's all we got." Everyone facefaulted.  
"I haven't told you yet!!!" Gennai grumped. "As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, the older Digidestined should remember quite a lot about your situation.  
  
"If you remember, four years ago at around this time, you were asked to guard the gate between the DigiWorld and Digimon Hell. The gate responsible was the one in the northern region. You have been transported to that same house to do the exact same thing done four years ago.  
"The evil digimon you encountered were just servants for their master; much like the monsters that appeared in the real world four years ago. Last time, it was Devimon; this time we're unsure of who it is."  
  
"We can't take any chances then," T.K. began, "For all we know, it could be him again."  
"Jeeze! Don't be such a worrywort, T.H." Davis said. "We can stop whoever's doing this, and teach them a lesson they won't forget!"  
"Right Davis!" Veemon shouted. "But what's a worrywort?" Everyone facefaulted again, including Gennai.  
  
"Well, good luck, Digidestined. I hope you succeed in the mission." With that last bit said, Gennai was gone.  
"So who's this Devimon guy anyway?" Yolei asked.  
"I don't know much, but I used some of his power to create a set of arms for Kimeramon." Ken said almost inauditably.  
  
"He's the first evil creep we destroyed." Tai sighed. "Apparently, this guy doesn't know when to quit, and he's completely butt-ugly too."  
"Correction, Tai; Angemon and T.K. were the only ones who could defeat him." Joe commented.  
"It was a team effort. I used the power of the digivices to get enough power to destroy him." Angemon stated.  
"I don't care how he was destroyed, I don't want to talk about it!" T.K. huffed, walking to a corner of the room and sitting down.  
  
"Somebody's PMS-ing." Davis commented. "So, who brought snacks?"  
"Sorry Davis, but the snacks we do have are to be used for an emergency." Sora told him. Grumbling, Davis sat down in the corner opposite T.K.'s.  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Mimi commented.  
  
"I doubt anyone will." Angewomon replied, searching the cabinent in the room and finding a few decks of cards. "Anyone up for a game?" Cody, Ken, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Yolei, and Hawkmon gathered round as the angel dealt out the cards. Kari looked on as her digimon began trouncing everyone at poker, including Ken. (A/N: I don't know exactly how poker is played and I'm working with limited resources, so no flames.)  
  
"Jeeze! When did an angel learn how to play poker?" Tai commented after watching her win 15 games.  
  
"You'd be amazed at the skills a digimon can learn by being an evil digimon's henchmen. You wouldn't believe how many times I beat Etemon at the weekly poker games. Myotismon never played for himself." The digimon smirked a little as she dealt another hand. "He hated being beaten by a female."  
  
"Why doesn't anyone go through a digiport and get some supplies, mainly food?" Davis asked, growing impatient.  
"If we could, we would. No one can enter or leave this place until morning." Izzy replyed, as he began to help Ken. Fifteen games later, and Angewomon was still beating them; badly. All the spectators were shocked that she beat the combined smarts of Izzy and Ken.  
  
""""""""o"""""""""o"""""""""o""""""""o"""""""""o""""""""""o"""""""""o"""""  
  
"I can't believe that she beat Izzy AND Ken in one hundred games!" Was the comment heard by all in the room when the duo quit permanately. Izzy was having a mini crisis at having his strategies blown to bits.  
  
"How? How is it possible for anyone to keep anyone psyched out that long?" Izzy half moaned, half sobbed as Ken tried to calm him.  
"It's only a game, Izzy. We'll beat her someday." "That was an amazing set of games, Angewomon." T.K. commented, having finally exited his corner some seventy games back.  
"Sure, T.P. Just suck up to her; It's more than your digimon can do." Davis snapped. T.K. turned and looked dangerously at Davis.  
  
"Are you insinuating that my digimon's an idiot?" He hissed.  
"No! I'm calling him one!" Davis snarled, jumping to his feet. "In fact, we could all do better without him on the team."  
Davis and T.K. met in the center of the room. "What did you say?" T.K. hissed, blood boiling.  
  
"I'm saying that Angemon had digivolved the least in all the time I've known him. From what the other older kids have told me, he only digivolved into his champion form less than ten times. And he digivolved to ultimate less than that."  
  
"Don't fight you two! There's enough to worry about!" Mimi and Yolei pleaded from the side of the room. Their pleas went unanswered.  
  
"He's small, he's weak, he's of no use to anybody important." Davis stressed the last word. "That's why he was given such a pathetic partner; wimps partnered with wimps. I'd be a waste of time to keep him on the team."  
  
(Rant Alert!! Rant Alert!!)(Possible OOC TK)  
  
T.K. was pissed. "No one insults Angemon!! He has more of a backbone than you do! What, are you too weak that you have to prey on my digimon? Are you afraid of what I could do? Only a coward resorts to picking on a digimon; 'cause they're too cowardly to pick on their human partner themselves.  
  
"Have you ever stopped to consider the situations we were in when he did digivolve into champion, or were you too dumb to ask the older kids? Angemon saved our butts when the other digimon weren't able or couldn't themselves. Without him, we never would have lived past Devimon in order to save the world.  
  
"But you're too narcissistic to even think about that. In fact, half the time I begin to think that your head's about to explode from your inflated ego. I almost feel sorry for anyone who's in the vicinity when it does, because then they'll have to scrape the remains of your tiny brain from themselves.  
"If you would just stop being so egotistical half the time, you'd probably accomplish something worthwhile."  
  
(End Rant)  
  
Cheeks flushed from anger, T.K turned to find his digimon disappear from sight into an adjacent room. T.K. went to follow, but just before he left, he said this to Davis:  
  
"Do everyone a favor and just grow up. Have Izzy translate if you don't understand." T.K. left a hushed silence for about a minute.  
"Who does he think he is? The king or something?" Davis growled. Before he realised, Matt had pinned him up against the wall.  
  
"Who do you think you are, Davis?" Matt roared, his clenched fists shaking in rage. "Enough is enough. Just leave well enough alone, will ya? Stop blaming all our problems on my brother and his digimon."  
"Why does everyone take his side? Why can't--"  
"No Davis! Matt and T.K. are right; you DON'T understand." Tai interrupted.  
"Then tell me why I'm the bad guy in this situation?"  
  
Izzy clicked around for something on his laptop before bringing it over. "Do you see this digimon? Devimon?" The newer digidestined and Kari crowded around to see.  
The digimon info screen showed a very evil-looking digimon with a tattered black pair of wings, a black full body suit, claws, red eyes,and pale blue skin. The monster vaguely resembled Angemon in certain ways.  
  
"Looks like Angemon, in an evil, psychopathic, demonic way." Davis stated, "But what does it have to do with--"  
"Shall we continue?" Izzy asked, annoyed. Getting no response, Matt continued.  
  
"Four years ago, when us original digidestined, minus Kari, first came to the Digital World, this was our first evil guy. Using what he called Black Gears, he took control of innocent kind digimon and turned them evil. One by one, our digimon digivolved to their champion form and we were able to knock out the gears.... That is, all except for Patamon.  
  
"We didn't know it yet, but Patamon wasn't meant to digivolve yet. It was after we were all seperated from one another, when we realized that Devimon had to be killed. All six of our digimon teamed up on Devimon before he could succeed on killing T.K., who was destined to destroy him. However, none of our digimon were powerful enough to beat him, and so he went to grab T.K......  
  
((I'm just going by what I remember, and fudging the rest. Sorry its inaccurate; I wish I'd taped this.))  
  
"I'll save you, T.K." Patamon flew directly into the way of Devimon's hand, as the evil digimon clenched his fist in triumph.  
"Patamon!!"  
  
Suddenly, bright light poured in all directions from Devimon's hand, as T.K.'s digivice reacted. The ball of light was released from his grasp and floated upward.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to....Angemon" The new champion flew/floated before his towering opponent.  
  
"Devimon, I cannot allow your evil acts to remain unpunished..." The angel said, whipping the Angel Rod around and positioning it in front of himself. Everyone's digivice shot beams of light towards him, and the other six digimon resumed their rookie forms.  
  
"How about a taste of this?" Ogermon declared, leaping from his position towards the champion digimon. The Angel Rod began desintegrating, repelling Ogermon into another direction. Once it was gone, Angemon's fist began glowing.  
  
"I'll stop you!!" He shouted, firing a Hand of Fate at Devimon and blasting a hole through the evil digimon. Once that attack was completed, both combatants were slowly digitized.  
  
"Angemon, you may have won this battle, but there are others out there who are more powerful than I." With that said, Devimon laughed evilly and completely desintegrated.  
  
"Angemon!!" T.K. shouted to his digimon, who was rapidly disappearing. "Don't go!" His digimon looked down at his partner.  
"I'll come back again....if you want me to." The angel digimon was completely gone, save a few feathers which fell to make a new digiegg.....  
  
(End flashback) (I REALLY wish I had this episode!!!!)  
  
"Gee, I never knew. Why didn't he say something?" Davis asked.  
"It really hurts if you lose someone who's close to you. It affected him worse since he was only eight." Matt replied.  
  
"It would really help if you apologized to both of them. Patamon's been known to take things too personally." Davis winced.  
"I kinda think they should cool down first. Don't you think so?"  
"No excuses Davis. Now."  
Davis prepaired himself for execution as he slowly made his way to the enterance of the room. After taking a last look behind him, he entered the room.  
  
T.K. stood on the opposite side of the room, Angemon sitting on the floor at his feet with his back to the wall. His helmet lay a few feet from its owner, along with the staff. Davis went unnoticed by both, and was able to hear their conversation.  
  
"He's right, I am small and weak. Everyone would be better off without me." The digimon's voice came out quietly, unlike the way it usually did.  
"He's wrong, and you're wrong for believing that. You're as important to this team as anyone else; moreso even. Without you, the others would still be keychains, and who knows where else we'd be. Davis is mad at me, and taking it out on you."  
"Thanks T.K., but I still don't feel any better. I wish I could be like the other digimon. There are no other champion-level angel digimon on our side. I feel so different, I know I am."  
  
"Don't ever say that!" T.K. commanded, "I wouldn't change partners for anything! You are the greatest, coolest, and strongest champion-level digimon I have ever seen. But you're more than that; you're my best friend, and one of my oldest." Davis looked on as T.K. hugged his digimon. Angemon rested his chin on T.K.'s shoulder carefully, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Thank you so much, T.K."  
  
It was then that T.K. felt the eyes on his back. He turned to find Davis in the doorway. Standing up, Angemon slid the helmet back on and a frowned with displeasure.  
"What do YOU want?" T.K. sneered coldly, making Davis wince again.  
  
"The others told me about you and your digimon, and I shouldn't take it out on him when he had nothing to do with our, er, my conflict with you.  
Angemon's not weak, I'm just jealous that...." he paused, then mumbled the rest.  
"What?" T.K. asked.  
I'mjealousofyouingeneral..."  
"I didn't understand that."  
"I'm just jealous of you in general!!" Davis said, audiable this time.  
  
"Oh. I kinda figured that out a while ago. Why?"  
"Why? It's just that.... Hey wait a minute!! Why should I tell you?"  
"Inquiring minds want to know."  
"Look, I only came to apoligize, not play '20 Questions'." Davis stalked out, leaving the two partners alone.  
  
"At least he's honest." T.K. said.  
  
""""""""""""""o"""""""""""o""""""""""o""""""""""""o"""""""""""""""""""o"""""""""""o"""""""""""o"""""""""""  
A few of the girls were sleeping when the two re-entered the room. Sora and Biyomon slept peacefully between Tai and Matt and Mimi leaned on Joe. Ken, Izzy, Cody and Yolei had teamed up on Angewomon in poker, but were still losing. Kari was sleeping against her digimon's back and many digimon were partly asleep. Davis was hitting a TV that was found in another adjacent room.  
  
"T.K., want to help me fix this thing. I kinda don't want to watch 'Married With Static'. (A/N: Disclaimer applies here.)  
  
T.K. glanced up at his digimon, who noticed some misconduct happening over at the poker game. Apparently, Hawkmon was telling Yolei what cards were in Angewomon's hand. Taking a few strides, Angemon positioned his wing so no cheating could occur. T.K. saw the slight look of disappointment on Yolei's face.  
  
"Sure Davis."  
  
"""""""o""""""""""(End of chapter 4)"""""""o""""""""""o"""""""""""""o"""""""""o""""""""""""o  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and other related junk. I hope my dividers show up. I highly doubt this will be completed by Halloween. I need you to tell me if I should keep posting it into November or wait a whole year to finish it. Please tell me, as it will help.  
  
Also, sorry if characters were a little OOC. (I personally thought Davis could have used some dialogue work.)  
  
Ringtailer 


	5. DNA Digivolution of

It's after halloween, but the reviewers have asked me to continue into November, so I will. (I couldn't wait a whole year either.) Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story. Sorry it took so long; I was dead of ideas and the computer needed fixing. I still have roughly two or three chapters left before this ends. I've been trying to put together the Digidestined's costumes, so any ideas will be used and greatly appreciated. (I have Ken's costume and I've gotten suggestions for T.K. and Kari). 

The disclaimer goes here: I don't own digimon, part or in whole. I own nothing mentioned unless stated otherwise. All flames will be used this winter to heat my room and be sent after my teachers.

Please excuse any OOCness, and don't flame me for 'school counselor group' thingies that involve confessions of secrets.   
This chapter is wicked-long, but please be patient reading it. It took a while to write.

o'''''''''''o(Chapter 5)o''''''''''o'''''''''''o''''''''''o'''''''''o'''''''''''''o'''''''''''o'''''''''''''o''''''''''''''o

After carrying the sleeping ladies to the adjacent bedrooms, the guys sat in the main room and came up with various plans for the nightwatchmen's shifts. Cody's suggested of two people and their digimon switching every hour, so that if one person fell asleep, there would be a backup.   
The plan of attack was thought up by random suggestions by random people. First shift was Davis and TK (It isn't as bad as you think), Cody and Ken, Tai and Matt, and Izzy and Joe; then would start back at shift one. Shift one would begin at 11pm.

Davis, TK and their digimon began their shift by playing cards, a game known simply as BS.

"I lay down three fours." Davis set the three cards facedown. Angemon looked at his now-huge hand. "BS."   
"You heard him, flip 'em." Veemon pointed at Davis, who sighed and flipped over a queen and two jacks. "Davis has to take the whole pile!" Groaning, Davis picked up almost a third of the deck. TK took his turn and set down a 'five'. Veemon set down three 'sixes' and Davis called it. "BS."   
Veemon flipped over the top three to reveal only one six.

"What do we do once the novelty of cards fades?" Davis asked, as Angemon set down four sevens.   
"There's always 'Married with Static' on TV. Want to watch that?"   
"Good point." Davis stared hesitantly at Angemon before he spoke up. "I'm sorry I made fun of you. I barely even know you two."

The digimon looked over his cards at Davis. "There is such a thing as asking questions before you say anything. I want to know one thing: Why do you make fun of us? There's no one that can overhear, if that's what you're afraid of." Davis was caught off-guard by that suggestion of fear. "I'm not afraid. I'm just...It's hard to...It's just that....well, I'm.... kinda jealous of....Kari and TK...." He hung his head in shame, blushing and cussing himself for admitting his weakness. When no comment was made, he looked up cautiously.

To his suprise, no one showed evidence of wanting to tease him. "I feel jealous sometimes too; of the other digimon." The angel digimon began. "I sometimes wish I had forms like them and wasn't so different."   
"Me too. I was jealous when Frank (for lack of a better name at the moment) got to be Prince Phillip in 'Sleeping Beauty' opposite Kari's character."

"Really? I had Demiveemon eat his snack for that one."   
"I had Patamon ambush him from a tree." The four beings laughed as they shared different aspects of their 'comedic' lives, as their card game vanished into discussions of the past.

"I spit milk up my nose this one time when my mother showed my naked baby pictures to guests."

"Have you ever spit soda up your nose? That hurts worse."

"I once slipped on ice when I chased the other digimon on the frozen pond in the digiworld."

"A female digimon once caught me bathing once. Of course it was embarrassing, considering that I removed my clothes in order to bathe."

Over the course of chatting, the minute hand slowly crept towards the twelve. They had just realised that they were relieved from their duties, when the floor suddenly creaked and emitted sounds of the wood breaking. The horrible, beastly sounds of satanic beings accompanied the heavy smells of brimstone, ashes, and burning flesh that preceeded the arrival of the most vile fallen angel digimon.

"TK, Wake up everybody. Then send the newer digidestined first; have their digimon come at the highest level possible, in armor or otherwise. You and Kari arrive with the older digidestined at the highest levels possible. Make sure the digimon are all fed." Davis said this calmly, to avoid the ambush that may have come had he shouted.

Nodding in agreement, TK and his digimon roused everyone from sleep and encouraged the digimon to eat as fast as possible, before they arrived in the main hall. TK tossed some prepackaged snack food over to Veemon, who digivolved into Exveemon. The other digimon digivolved as well as the center floorboards began to cave.

The assembled digimon and digidestined watched in shock as the caving boards snapped like twigs and tumbled into a bubbling pit of flaming magma, and shivered despite themselves when the cyniacal laughter filled the atmosphere.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Foolish children!! You will regret ever standing in my way this Hallows Eve, for you see, I've taken the time to 'dress up' for Halloween this year. And it's going to be a real fire blast!!!"

Ever so slowly, the magma-covered being flew out of the pit and landed on one of the stone pillars in the sea of fire.

"Devimon?!" came the shocked reaction from the seven eldest digidestined.   
"Not quite children, and digimon. I've told you I changed. I'm now MagmaDevimon, as a result of the spell I had one of my minions cast. Which means I can now summon the powers of DigiHell, and use them to do whatever I please." MagmaDevimon directed his gaze to Angemon, who tensed in preperation. "And you, Angemon, shall be the first to experience what I felt all these years in my torture. If you cooperate with me, and enter my arena, your friends shall never feel safer. Or are you going to stand by and watch them die a painful death, like a coward?"

Angemon stepped forward slowly, the sound of his steps mingling with the silence which had overcome everyone. "I'll accept your twisted game."   
Cries of 'Don't!' from digimon and human alike as he flew to a pillar facing MagmaDevimon, and a transparent dome barrier slid in place.

"He'll be killed!!" MetalGarurumon shouted.   
"Then we smash our way through!!" WarGreymon shouted, before he and the other digimon began pelting the barrier with attack after attack. TK pounded on the plastic barrier, also trying to break through.   
"We'll get him out! Don't worry!" Davis said, before he let Flamedramon attack.

Inside, the pressure from the heat increased dramaticly, and Angemon was having great difficulty just staying conscious.   
"Feeling dizzy? That's because this place is literally an oven that never stops, and it only gets hotter. But you wouldn't know that, because you're an angel!" MagmaDevimon's words sounded distorted and the angel digimon swayed a little from the dizzying heat.

'What's wrong with me? Everything's too hot!!' He thought, almost losing balance. Everything, from his helmet to his clothes felt hot and constricting, and his energy was being sapped by the heat. Horrible hallucinations began to crowd out any rational thoughts as he fell, semi-conscious, on the stone pillar.

MagmaDevimon grinned and looked up triumphantly at the future victims, who were froze in mid-attack, faces twisted in shock and sorrow. He picked up the unconscious angel digimon, and flew him over the center of the lava pit.

"See this children?!? This is what happens when you defy my command!!! Angemon was a fool, and he's paying for his insubordination with his life!!"

Davis glanced over at TK, who shook with ....anger? On closer inspection, Davis found him holding back tears behind tightly-shut eyes.   
"He's my friend.....he can't die....I don't know what I'd do without him...." Davis tightly grasped TK's hand, causing the crying boy to look up.   
"I am not giving up, TK. Angemon needs you to be strong, and me and Flamedramon will be right there with both of you, kicking MagmaDevimon's sorry butt back to his torture!!" TK cheered up a bit. "You're right Davis. As his friend, I need to be strong for Angemon, and I have the support of all my friends."

Davis gave a thumbs up, before his and TK's digivices began to glow, along with Flamedramon's and Angemon's bodies. Flamedramon broke through the barrier just as MagmaDevimon let go of Angemon. The room was filled with blinding light as the two bodies merged.

"Flamedramon!!" "Angemon!!" "DNA digivolve to.....FlameAngemon!!"

MagmaDevimon stood back as his shocked expression matched everyone elses'. Everyone stared in awe at the new warrier, who stood on the lava like it was solid ground. Long, yellowy-orange flames flowed down his back over flame-colored wings, which were tinged with blue around the edges. Blue boots adorned with lifelike flame patterns slid over the leg part of white pants. The upper half was identical in style to the bottom half; with blue, flame-pattern gloves and a white, tight-fitting shirt. A blue mask, similar to Myotismon's but with flames instead of batwings, revealed two deep blue eyes with flames (not literally) dancing in them.

"What's the matter, MagmaDevimon? Never see a fire angel digimon before?" The combined voice of Angemon and Flamedramon asked dangerously, hinting slightly of impending doom. "Or does your tiny brain not comprehend my might."

"Who is that?" Tai asked Izzy, who was almost as clueless.   
"That's FlameAngemon, the combined form of Flamedramon and Angemon. He's so new....there's absolutely no information on him." Izzy concluded.   
Davis and TK stared in amasement at their digimon, who finally flew up and began giving MagmaDevimon what he deserved.   
"Our digimon.....all digivolved and kicking devil butt!!" Davis commented emotionally.

"I wasn't aware that they were even able to do that!" Yolei gasped.   
"Me neither, but they're both digimon, so maybe it does work." Cody added.   
"I can certainly hear Flamedramon's nature." Stingmon said.

"Lava Eruption!!" MagmaDevimon managed to fire his most lethal attack, which made a direct hit and pulled the angel under. FlameAngemon's laugh echoed from where he was pulled under the surface of the lava pool.

"That was fun, but can you handle this?" The fire angel flew out of the lava, completely unharmed and unfazed. "Dragon FireStorm Attack!!" The jaws of a giant fire dragon closed around the fire devil's body, incinerating him on contact. FireAngemon hardened the surface of the magma pool before busting his way through the barrier.

"Prodigious!!! What was that attack?" Izzy ran to the digimon, who landed between TK and Davis.   
"The Dragon FireStorm Attack. It instantly incinerates a digimon's soul from existance." The new warrior said.

"You are the COOLEST digimon ever!!" The two boys shouted in unison, hugging their digimon, who responded by hugging them back.   
"I think I know where Angemon's nature was." Ken said to his digimon, just as the exausted forms of Tokomon and DemiVeemon sat where FlameAngemon once stood.

"Gee Angewomon, it looks like instead of picking one over the other, you can have them both." Lilymon joked, before she de-digivolved into Palmon. Angewomon sweatdropped, returning to her Gatomon form.

Hearing a "You've got mail!" from Izzy's laptop, they all crowded around Izzy to see what the old 'fart' wanted.   
"Congradulations children! You survived the night, and took out one of the most evil digimon that has ever plauged File Island. He shouldn't be back for a long time."   
"Are we released from our guard duties now? I think our parents have had massive coronaries by now." Tai asked, as the two in-training digimon yawned cutely and attracted "awwws" from the girls. (for some reason)

"You may leave if you want. I'll keep in touch." Gennai severed the connection with a 'good night' and Izzy shut off his computer.   
"Shall we leave?" Tai asked, impersonating a gentleman and motioning to the transport mirror. "We exit here."   
"What do we tell the parents?" Kari asked, holding the sleeping Gatomon in her arms.   
"....Road construction....." Gatomon mumbled.   
"How about the wagon broke, or something like that." "How about both?" "Both is good." came responding comments.

Davis pulled the digivice to the mirror. "Let's blow this popstand."

"Davis, can I have a popsicle when we get home?" DemiVeemon asked. Everyone laughed as they all were transported home.

"Jaguaromon, should we get them now?"

"No, Hexmon. Our alliance with Devimon is gone. We can do as we please."

"Can we try again?"

"Yes. We can try again....someday."

There it is. The fifth chapter finally written and posted. Hope you stuck with the chapter (despite the length), and I hope you review and tell me what you think of it. (But no flames please). I have the party to write and then the fic is completed. I'll post some fluffy one-shots and the like (All fluff dealing with my two favorite angel digimon.

o''''o''' Ringtailer'''o''''o


	6. Ghouls and Parties

Final Chapter!!! Woo! Which would make this the first multi-chaptered story I've ever finished. (Does a little dance.) Anyway, I shall continue with other stuff after this (Like a digimon Christmas story), hopefully recieving more reviews. 

Now some thanks are in order for all the wonderful people who reviewed (i.e. mostly to the ones who left comments on if they liked it or not). Thank you so much for taking the time to review and read the story; It's greatly appreciated.

Also note: What seemed like Joe and Mimi in Ch. 4 doesn't have to be interpreted that way. I like the pairing and all, but I wrote it like that to be interpreted two ways; Mimi lovingly resting her head on his shoulder, or just resting her head on him because he was nearby. It's all up to interpretation. However, one can expect Pata/Gato and angel pairings in most, if not all, my Digimon fics; and their humans (Takari) as well. Sorry if anyone disagrees with that.

This story may hint at Ken/Yolei, but you don't have to see it that way.

Now for the last disclaimer in this fic: I have never owned anything, and Digimon is no exception.

Thanks for TK and Kari's costume go to one person who reviewed way back when this started. I don't own their costumes, or the ideas for them.

* * *

TK knocked on the door of the Ichijouji apartment, and waited patiently with his brother and their digimon. Gabumon wore a black top hat on his head, and a black half-mask for his face. Patamon had gone with the illusion of a ghost by rolling in incense ashes, to make himself look pale.  
Matt wore a black ninja costume, hiding everything but his eyes. TK dragged a bag of other stuff for later with him.

"Couldn't talk Gabumon out of going as he was, huh Matt?" Without even turning, they could have known that it was Tai, followed by his digimon, Kari and her digimon, but they were curious as to what they came as. Agumon wore a mask similar to Gabumon's, and Gatomon had put on black fairy wings.

"Gee Tai, same to--" Matt began, but erupted in uncontrollable laughter when he caught sight of Tai's costume. "Nice costume dude"  
"What?" TK, Gabumon and Patamon joined Matt when they heard the reply from a big gorilla costume, which had a pink ballerina skirt (AN: I found one at Wal-Mart and I thought of Tai). TK caught sight of Kari, and smiled from spotting the similarities of her costume to his. (AN: This is just the interpretation I got from reading the review; It may or may not be what the person had in mind. Many sorries!)

Kari wore light green sequined pants and soft, light green slippers. Clinging to her upper body was a sequined top in the same color of her pants, and she had a sequined hood-mask hiding her hair and the upper portion of her face; a shade darker than the other parts of the costume. The back of the hood cascaded down her back like a rippling green waterfall and served as makeshift tail at the bottom. TK's was similar in make; save the colors and a few details. His was mostly black where hers was light green, and red where hers was darker green. He had also fashioned a cobra's hood from coathangers and black material similar to what had been used for the rest of the costumes.

The door opened to reveal Ken, who currently was not in costume, but in a bathrobe. "Come on in guys. Izzy, Joe, Sora and Cody are already in the living room"  
"Where's your costume Ken? Afraid we'd freak out?" Tai joked. Ken chuckled a little. "You'll see; that's why Wormmon's not here right now"  
Upon entering the room, the four found themselves in the presence of a mad scientist;yelling at a Tentomon/Egor for eating his cookie, a surgeon; holding what seemed like a bloody seal/dog, a female pirate with a bigger-than-normal 'parrot', and a panda bear telling an armadillo about party ettiquete.

"Great costumes guys." Matt said, approaching Joe. "You do know that that blood looks like Kool-Aid"  
"It is Kool-Aid. Gomamon just had the grace to knock a cup of it off the table." "Hey! How was I suppost to know that cup was full?"

Tai walked over to Izzy, who was arguing with Tentomon about who ate the cookie. "Tentomon, I told you. That was my cookie." "I didn't eat your cookie! I swear!" "I saw you eat it." "How could it be your cookie? It didn't have a name on it!" Tai chuckled, as Izzy ran a hand though his red-brown hair streaked white. "How would you....oh never mind....."

Kari and Gatomon came to the only female people at the party yet (excluding Ken's mom, who was out shopping somewhere). "Nice costume Sora"  
Sora flipped up the eyepatch over her left eye an turned to Kari. "Thanks. I like yours a lot too. How long did you work on it?" "Three weeks tops." Biyomon flipped up her eyepatch and also made small talk with Gatomon.

"Armadillomon, I told you to be careful when drinking red liquids." "Shucks Cody, you make me sound like a pig." Patamon looked up from his cookie. "Don't worry, Armadillomon. Everyone knows that I'm suppost to be the pig of the group." "No you're not, Patamon." "This coming from the boy who once said I'd digivolve into a pig digimon?" "I said I was sorry!" The doorbell rang and Ken left to answer it, bringing with him Mimi, who was dressed as a slinky nurse in provocative white clothing (AN: This may or may not be interpreted as Joe/Mimi; It's up to you.), and Davis, who got the most laughs in a chicken costume.

"It isn't my fault Veemon ruined my costume! I was gonna come as Jason!" He declared, pulling off the chicken head and walking over to Tai. "Where's Yolei"  
"She's not here." "Geeze! What takes girls so long to get ready?"

"What did you say, Davis?" The girls turned and glared angrily at the chicken, who remained silent. The host of the party quickly settled everyone down and left to finish putting on his costume. Davis, Tai, Matt and their digimon occupied themselves by bobbing for apples (which the digimon obviously won) and the girls socialized next to one side of the refreshment table. Cody, Izzy, Joe and TK stood next to the opposite side of the table while their digimon 'nibbled' on the many snacks. However, all activity stopped when Ken exited his room.

"What do you think?" There he stood, regally in his Digimon Emperor outfit, holding Wormmon in his arms. The small digimon had a black plastic ring where a real one once was.

"That's why you told us not to freak." "Yes. I may look it, but I'm still not evil anymore." Just then, the doorbell rang again, and everybody (excluding the digimon) went with Ken when he answered it. Everyone was just as shocked when they saw what Yolei was dressed as.

She stood regally in a feminine version of Ken's Emperor clothing, including a new pair of tinted glasses which matched his. She wore tall boots, a long-sleeved, short-skirted dress, and a cape; she even had Hawkmon wear a plastic Dark Ring.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" "I think the costume may have something to do with that, Yolei"  
"You're probably right."

"Why are we all just standing around here for? Let's Party!!!" Tai exclaimed and was answered by enthusiastic cheering.

....Meanwhile, on the roof of an apartment across the street, two figures stood watching the event; silently as the darkness around them.  
"Such strange creatures these humans are!" "I know. I'm rather suprised that they beat MagmaDevimon that easily." "What do we have in store for them next?" "We'll know when the time is right..."

As soon as the novelty of dancing and teasing Davis's costume (Not bashing!) wore off, TK and Kari snuck their digimon to the bathroom to prepare another surprise for the group. The others tried to decide what activity to do next.

""I still say me and Kari play 'Spin the Bottle'." "How about ghost stories? That's always fun." "Except when Davis bores us half to death" "HEY"  
"Let's have everyone tell one." Mimi went first.

"Um, okay. Like, one time, I was going to the mall, and this creep kept following me...."

"....And that's when I realized, my nail polish was blood."

"Interesting. Now I want to tell one." TK joined the group, followed closely by Kari, who turned off the lights and switched on a flashlight. "We both have one to tell."

"Once there were two little eight-year-olds, a boy and a girl." TK began, holding the flashlight under his chin. "They each had an older brother. All four of them had a cute monster, and they lived in peace between earth and a parallel universe." He handed over the flashlight to Kari, who held it in similar fashion as she continued.

"The two eight-year-olds were always told to stay out of the graveyard, especially at night, near where they lived, and that went double for their monster friends. One day, the two kids and their monsters were being chased by bullies with bigger monsters than theirs, and entered the graveyard, just as it was getting dark, to escape them." They switched again and TK continued.

"It wasn't long before the two kids got lost in the very center of the graveyard, and it was dark and spooky there. The girl's monster, being cat-like in many ways, led the way, while the boy's monster listened with acute hearing, to everything.

"Suddenly, humanoid skeletons and zombies popped up from the ground and quickly surrounded the four. In desperation, the two unlocked the powers of their light and hope talismans and fused the energy with their monsters." Kari took over.

"Two beautiful angels resulted, and lit up the surrounding area with their glow, as the two kids ran for a revealed shed. As they hid, the ghastly smog overcame the angels soon after they beat the zombies, and they became posessed by dark and mysterious forces. The children ran from their hiding places to congradulate their monsters, but that was a big mistake." She handed the flashlight to TK and he told the rest.

"The two monsters shed their pureness and released the darkness within, draining the souls of the eight-year-olds, cursing them to walk the graveyard everynight, except for the eve of Halloween, when they could wander everywhere. They became the mist; draining souls and corrupting them. However....the children and Dark Angels quickly learned that they could offer one soul to the graveyard each in exchange for a year of freedom from their curse." TK paused, looking around at the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Do you get it now? We were talking about the Digital World....and WE are the cursed spirits of the kids."

Davis smirked. "Really, TA, I think you have an overactive imagination or something cau---AGGG!!"

Everyone (Digimon included) minus TK and Kari gaped in horror as Angemon an Angewomon rose up from behind TK and Kari. Both had pale skin, grey wings, dull-colored hair, and wore black outfits. Neither contained traces of ever being 'good' angels.

"Don't try to fight us; you will only lose your souls in the way ours were taken." Angemon noted, opening his grey wings.  
"We crave freedom, so I hope there isn't any hard feelings between us for doing this. You'll soon understand." Angewomon did the same as the male angel had.

Everyone screamed, closed their eyes, and waited for the end to come.(Hey, they've been through a lot of things that may have seemed impossible; Of course they're scared.) What they heard was unexpected. Laughter caused them to look at the four 'ghosts', who shook with it on the floor.

"Man...hahaha.....you guys....you guys are SO gullible!! Hahaha!!" TK managed to say.  
"I....I know....hahaha!!" Kari laughed. Angewomon tried to calm herself, but broke down into more laughter and leaned against Angemon, who had trouble just keeping himself at least in a sitting position.

"I...I knew that..." Davis stuttered, as everyone laughed.  
"Yea right Davis. We all know you almost wet yourself with the rest of us." Tai joked. "You guys didn't really wet yourselves, right?" TK asked.  
"No way!" Matt answered.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but this has been the best Halloween I've ever had." Ken noted.

"It sure beats trick-or-treating or handing out candy." "Cody, what's trick-or-treating?" "Well, kids dress up in costumes and....."

The End....

.....or is it?

* * *

There you go. My first completed multi-chaptered fanfic ever. Seriously, I get sidetracked easily.

I plan to post a X-Mas story or two, before I write a fic to go along with the ghost story in this fic. (I may.) One question though, that may sound stupid, but I need clarification. Is Santamon a fan-created monster (probably is). If he isn't, what does he look like?? I'm unable to find out for myself. (Dang home computer, always breaking!! Using someone else's at the moment.) Thanks in advance to anyone who answers that question.

BIG thanks to everyone who was patient enough to wait this long for the ending and to all the reviewers for commenting on this fic.


End file.
